Of High Branches
by Anarchy Duck
Summary: ONE SHOT/COMPLETE He wouldn't trade this kid for anything in the world. Prussia&Lil!Germany brotherly ficlet.


**I don't even know what this is… Just plotless fluff? XD **

Sometimes this kid was more troublesome than he was worth.

Gilbert stood in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame as he watched the blond child trying to climb a tree. They had gotten into an argument just hours before over Ludwig's health. Gilbert felt the boy should still be resting. His wounds hadn't healed completely, the white bandage around his head evidence to that fact. Ludwig felt differently. He was tired of being cooped up inside and decided that he was well enough to at least go outside. Gilbert disagreed and thus they started arguing. The boy walked away from him, fuming while Gilbert snapped something off in his own frustration.

Now, he was standing against the door, watching his blond charge trying to scale a tree.

He hadn't been mad at the boy. No, not at all. If anything, it was the complete opposite. Ludwig still suffered sever headaches from his head injury and, since the wound hadn't closed completely, it still bled from time to time. Not much blood but enough for Gilbert to exercise caution.

He suddenly scoffed at the thought. Caution? Him? The great and mighty Prussia? Caution shouldn't be in his vocabulary. He rushed into danger, leaping into battle with his sword drawn, grinning and laughing like a mad man as he cut through his enemy. That was how he fought and that was how he lived as well.

That changed when Ludwig entered his life.

Gilbert still remembered the day he found the kid. Laying on a battle field he shouldn't have been on, covered in blood and barely breathing. His clothes were torn and bloodied, either from his enemy or his own. At first, Gilbert thought the kid was dead, until he approached him. The boy opened his eyes, revealing the bluest eyes the Prussian had ever seen. They were pained but, behind the pain, Gilbert saw a fire which was determined to not go out.

In that moment, Gilbert knew he couldn't leave him. He took the boy home, cared for him and tended to his wounds. Once the kid regained enough strength, Gilbert began questioning who he was.

The boy couldn't answer him. He had a troubled look, finally admitting he didn't know. There was something about that look that made him seem so helpless. Gilbert already had an idea as to whom the boy could be but he never spoke on it.

So, he named the child Ludwig. Since he was found in the midst of a battlefield, a name meaning 'fame and war' seemed to fit well. Plus, the child made no objections so the name stayed.

Gilbert figured Ludwig's head injury contributed to his lack of memory. Ludwig, on the other hand, didn't seem too concerned about it. Aside from a couple of questions, he never really inquired about his forgotten past.

Even if he did ask, Gilbert doubted he would actually tell the kid. If his assumptions were right as to who Ludwig really was, it wouldn't due any of them any good. Besides, it would just give Francis and the other nations another chance to come after him.

Gilbert wasn't about to let that happen.

After taking in the boy, he had grown somewhat attached to the kid. Ludwig wasn't a normal human. He had the same feeling as a nation, though what nation he was exactly, Gilbert couldn't say for sure. With the fall of the Holy Roman Empire, many people were jumping up to start new countries. Ludwig would probably end up being one of them.

Only time could tell but, as for now, it would be best for the boy to just rest up. Which he wasn't doing right now…

Gilbert watched as Ludwig jumped for a branch, barely able to reach. He seemed so determined to climb that tree. It was almost funny to watch the little blond circle the trunk, look for another branch to try again. It seemed that all the branches were just out of his reach.

A smile slowly tugged at his lips and Gilbert stood off the door, walking over to Ludwig.

"Having trouble?" Ludwig turned, watching as Gilbert walked to him. He turned away, looking at the ground.

"No."

Gilbert raised a pale brow, "It sure appears that you are."

Ludwig shook his head. "I'm not so…" The boy paused for a moment then said, "I can figure it out by myself."

'_Stubborn little brat…' _The older man thought though he knew what the boy was feeling. That was how he grew up. Though, back then, he was pretty much alone. Aside from Austria and Hungary, he had no one to look up to. His father had died long ago, leaving him alone without anyone to really look up to. He had been left in the hands of soldiers and holy men.

But now he had Ludwig.

Without a word, Prussia knelt down and scooped the blond boy up, ignoring the boy's protests. "If you want to reach those branches, you'll need someone tall to help!" He stated, easily placing the boy on his shoulders. Ludwig put his arms around Gilbert's head, steadying himself on the man's shoulders.

"And if you ever need someone tall, just call on your awesome brother for help!" Gilbert grinned, holding onto one of the boy's legs to make sure he wouldn't fall.

The word just seemed to slip out. He hadn't even been thinking it but, after saying it, he found that he liked the sound of it. Being a brother sounded good and, if he was going to be taking care of this kid, he might as well be his brother.

"Brother?" Ludwig questioned, more than likely testing the word.

Gilbert nodded, "Yeah! From now on, I'm your big brother, okay! If you ever need anything, just tell me and I'll do it." He said, still grinning widely. The more he thought and said it, the more he liked this 'brother' concept. It was… well, awesome!

Ludwig looked down at him for a moment longer before he smiled. "Mhm, okay… brother." Hearing that only made Gilbert's heart swell with happiness.

"Right! So let's conquer this tree! In the name of the awesome Gilbert and Ludwig!" He shouted and Ludwig giggled as his brother went forward underneath the branches. For the rest of the day, the two played in the backyard of the home. Ludwig might have been troublesome at times but Gilbert knew he wouldn't trade this kid for anything in the world.


End file.
